29x09 II - Blutsbande
(Die Familie bedroht Joan und Martha und stellt John Smith vor die Wahl.) (Panisch schaut John zu Martha und Joan.) Jenny: (Off.) „Entscheiden sie sich Mister Smith." (Tim holt die Taschenuhr aus seiner Jacke hervor. Sieht zu den anderen hinüber.) Jeremy Baines: (Off.) „Vielleicht tritt der'' ''Time Lord ''' zu Tage wen das menschliche Herz bricht." (Tim öffnet die Uhr. Grelles Licht entweicht.) Uhr: „'Time Lord'!“ (Die Familie schnüffelt.) Baines: „Da ist er!“ (Martha e'ntwindet sich Jenny's Griff und hält ihr fest. Sie richtet die Waffe auf Baines. Tim schließt die Uhr.) Martha Jones: ''' „Okay! Eine Bewegung und ich schieße!" ''Baines:'' „Oh die MAGD STECKT VOLLER FEUER!!!“ '''Martha: „Du hällst die Schnauze klar?!" (Sie feuert in die Decke, zielt wieder auf Baines.) Mr. Clark: ''„Vorsicht werter Sohn. Das hier geschieht nur für dich damit du ewig Leben kannst.“ ''Baines: (auf Martha zielend.) „Ich streck dich nieder!“ Martha: '(''herausfordernd.) „Versuch es! Dann geh'n wir beide drauf.“ ''Baines:'' (listig.) „Ob du wirklich abdrücken würdest? Du siehst so verängstigt aus.“ '''Martha: „Hat Angst und ne' Kanone, ne Bomben Kombination willst du's riskieren?“ (Baines sieht zu John, er überlegt. Die Familie lässt ihre Waffen sinken. Joan geht erleichtert zu John. Marhta zielt immer noch auf Baines.) Martha: „'Doctor'? Sie müssen die Leute durch die Seitentür raus bringen. Sie ist da hinten. VORWÄRTS! Tun sie's Mister Smith, ich mein Sie.“ Joan Redfern: '„Macht was sie gesagt hat. Alles raus, sofort! Keine Diskussion Mister Jackson die sind verrückt mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen. Susan, Miss Cooper alle müssen raus, alle miteinander.“ (''Martha und Baines werfen sich düstere Blicke zu.) --- ''' John Smith „Mister Hicks, warnen sie das Dorf alles müssen raus. Latimer lauf zurück zu Schule, sag dem Direktor...“ Tim Latimer: (weicht vor ihm zurück.) Nicht anfassen! Sie sind so schlimm wie die.“ (Tim läuft davon.) ---- (Martha lässt Jenny los. Mr. Clark und Martha richten reflexartig ihre Waffen aufeinander.) Martha: „MACHT JETZT ja keinen Unsinn. Wollt ihr das ich den Sohnemann grille?“ (Mr. Clark lässt seine Waffe sinken. Baines und die Familie bewegen sich langsam auf Martha zu. Diese weicht langsam zurück, immer die Waffe in der Hand.) Baines: '' „Fast schon mutig dieses Exemplar.“ ''Jenny: „Hätte ich doch nur ihre Form. Sie hat soviel Witz. Und was für ein Kampfgeist.“ Martha: „Was ist mit Jenny? Ist sie weg?“ Jenny: „Sie wurde verzehrt. Ihr Körper ist mein.“ Martha: „Du meinst sie ist tot.“ Jenny: „Ja. Und sie starb nicht gerade würdevoll. All das -Ahh!- rumgeschreie.“ (Einer der Vogelscheuchen nimmt Martha die Waffe ab. Sie läuft raus.) Martha: „Ahh! Baines: '' „Nimm die Waffe! ''Mr. Clark: „Sehr gut Soldat.“ (Martha läuft auf John Smith und Joan zu.) Martha: Nicht rumstehen, laufen sie! Mann sind sie als Mensch dämlich los!“ ---- * (Baines findet zunehmen gefallen in seiner Rolle als Mensch.) Baines: (feuert wahllos auf Passanten.) „LAUFT!, Ohh das ist großartig. Wir haben uns zu lange versteckt. Das ist SPORT!“ ---- Baines: „Und was uns betrifft werte Mutter... Lass und zur Schule gehen.“ ---- * (Smith läutet eine Glocke wie wild.) Martha: „Was machen sie?“ John Smith: ''' „Hier lehren wir zusammenhalt wenn ein Mann allein nichts ausrichten kann. ACHTUUUNG!!! ZU DEN WAFFEN!“ '''Martha: „Das geht nicht!“ John Smith: „Aber ich sollte doch was tun. ZU DEN WAFFEN ZU DENWAFFEN!" (Hutchinson kommt erstaunt die Treppe herunter.) Hutchinson: „Sir was ist vorgefallen?“ John Smith: „Der Feind ist hier Hutchinson, der Feind ist hier. SIE KOMMEN!“ ---- * (Mr. Rocastle, der Direktor, will wissen warum John den Notstand ausgerufen hat.) Mr. Rocastle: '''„Was zum Donnerwetter ist hier los? Bevor ich eine reihe von endlosen ausgefeilten Bestrafungen an alle anwesende verteile, würde ich es sehr zu schätzen wissen wenn mir jemand erklärt, was hier überhaupt los ist.“ '''John Smith: „Herr Direktor, ich melde die Schule wird Attackiert.“ Rocastle: „Ach wirklich? Ist das so? (raunt halblaut.) Vielleicht unterhalten wir uns mal unter vier Augen.“ John Smith: „Ich schwör's ihnen, ich war im Dorf mit der Matrone. Es sind Baines, Jeremy Baines und Mister Clark von der Oken Farm. Sie sind verrückt geworden. Sie haben Waffen mit denen sie bereits gemordet haben. Ich hab's gesehen.“ Rocastle: (sieht zu Joan.) „Ist das korrekt?“ Joan: „Ich fürchte ja Sir.“ Rocastle: „Mörder? In unserer Gegend? Joan: „Ich war Zeuge. Ja.“ Rocastle: '(''ruhig.) „Vielleicht waren die Maßnahmen angebracht.“ '''John Smith: „Ja.“ Rocastle: „Und wieso denken sie das die herkommen?“ John Smith: „Nun sie sie, sagten die...äh...“ Joan: „-Baines hat Mister Smith gedroht Sir. Ahm- er hat gesagt da er ihm folgen würde.“ Rocastle: „Also gut. Die Jungs halten weiter Wache. Mister Snell ruft die Polizei an. Mister Phillips, sie folgen mir. Wir sehen mal nach.“ (Martha stellt sich ihm in den Weg.) Martha: „Nein! Das ist zu gefährlich.“ Rocastle: „Mister Smith, ihre Lieblings-Hausangestellte erteilt mir Ratschläge. Zügeln sie sie.“ Martha: '(''schaut betrübt.) „Wo ist diese Taschenuhr?“ ---- * (Der Rocastle stellt sich der Familie des Bluts.) '''Rocastle: „Es spricht nicht der mir vertraute Baines aus ihrem Mund. Wer steht mir gegenüber?“ Baines: „Wir sind die Familie des Blutes.“ Rocastle: „Mister Smith sagte es gibt Tote.“ Baines: „Ja Sir, UND ZURECHT SIR!“ Rocastle: „Ich warne sie, wir sind bewaffnet.“ Baines: „All ihre kleinen Zinnsoldaten... Verraten sie mir eins, werden die's ihnen danken?“ Rocastle: „Verstehe kein Wort.“ Baines: „Wie sind ihre Geschichtskenntnisse Sir? Was wissen sie vom nächsten Jahr?“ Rocastle: „Sie reden Unsinn.“ (Baines kommt langsam auf den Rocastle zu.) Baines: „1914, Sir. Wissen sie die Familie ist weit gereist auf ihrer Suche nach Mister Smith und uhh... die Dinge die wir sahen... (haucht.) der Krieg wird kommen, in fernen landen wird ein Krieg der ganzen Welt beginnen und all ihre Jungs sterben im Schlamm. Glauben sie... die werden, dem Mann danken der sagte wie ruhmreich Krieg sei?“ Rocastle: „Vergessen sie nicht, das ich Soldat war. Ich war in Südafrika. Ich hab tote Kameraden als Sandsäcke benutzt, mit Gewehrkolben gekämpft als die Munition ausging, und würde schon morgen, für Königreich und Vaterland zurückkehren.“ (Baines hat genug gehört, wendet sich gelangweilt ab.) Baines: „ECETERA, ECETERA!“ (Baines vaporisiert Mr. Philips.) Mr. Phillips: „Ahh-Ahhhh!“ Baines: (''zielt auf ihn.) „Sie nun Herr Direktor werden nun Marsch Marsch in die Schule gehen. UND DANN SCHICKEN SIE UNDS MISTER SMITH!!!“ (Rocastle läuft sichtlich eingeschüchtert zurück zum Tor. Jenny lacht.) ---- * '''Baines: (zu Jenny.) „Der Krieg kommt nach England. Ein Jahr zu früh.“ ---- * Lucy: (Off.) „Werte Familie warte. Halte die Soldaten zurück. Es ist irgendein Trick des Time Lords.“ ---- * (Martha versucht Joan erneut über die „andere Seite“ von John Smith aufzuklären.) Martha: „Ich weiß es klingt verrückt aber als der Doctor Mensch wurde hat er, den Teil der anders war in der Uhr gespeichert. Ich mein. Es is keine richtige Uhr es sieht nur aus wie eine.“ Joan: „Und... anders bedeutet... irgendwo von außerhalb. Schätze ich.“ Martha: „Dieser Mann. Ihr John Smith, wurde auf einem anderen Planeten geboren.“ Joan: „Eine andere Species?“ Martha: „Ja.“ Joan: „Dann sag mir welche Rolle wird dir zu Teil. (Pause.) In diesem Märchen.“ Martha: „Ich bin ne' Freundin, ich bin... ich mein – sie haben keine Rivalin. Was mir nicht gefallen muss. Bin nur ne' Freundin.“ Joan: „Menschlich vermute ich.“ Martha: „Ein Mensch – keine Bange. Ich verfolge ihn auch nicht und will Ärztin werden und mach meinen Doctor. - keinen außerirdischen Doctor ne'n normalen, der Medizin..“ Joan: „Das is' ganz sicher Unsinn. Frauen mögen so was studieren aber ganz bestimmt keine Hausmädchen und schon gar nicht die dunklen.“ Martha: '(''kühl.) „Ach, ist das so? Die Knochen der Hand: Handwurzelknochen proximale Reihe. Kahnbein, Mondbein, Dreiecksbein, Erbsenbein, Distale: Großes und Kleines Viereckbein, Kopf und Hakenbein, die Mittelhandknochen verlängern sich in drei distinktive verlangen: Proximal, Media, Distalle.“ '''Joan: „Das hast du aus einem Buch.“ Martha: „Ja damit ich mein Examen bestehe. Merken sie es nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit.“ Joan: „Ich muss gehen.“ Martha: „Äh, wenn wir die Uhr finden können wir sie stoppen.“ Joan: „Diese Jungs werden kämpfen. Ich bin zwar keine Ärztin aber ich bin ihre Krankenschwester. Sie brauchen mich.“ ---- Baines: (Off.) „Werter Vater, was hast du entdeckt?“ '''''Mr. Clark: „Seine Tardis! Der Doctor kann nicht mehr entkommen.“ ---- * (Joan macht sich selbst ein Bild von John. Diesem kommen selbst zweifel.) Joan: „Erzähl mit von Nottingham.“ John Smith: „Bitte?“ Joan: „Da bist du groß geworden. Erzähl davon.“ John Smith: „Also es liegt am Fluß Lien.“ Joan: „Hm-hm.“ John Smith: „Die Südgrenze verlauft dem Flusses Trent. Und der fließt vom Stoke zum Humber.“ Joan: „Klingt wie aus einer Enzyklopädie. Wo hast du gewohnt?“ John Smith: „Broadmarsh Street. Neben der Hockley-Terrasse, Districkt Redford Parade.“ Joan: „Nicht nur Fakten. Wo hast du als kleines Kind gespielt? An welchen geheimen Orten, an welchen Lagern und Verstecken die immer nur die Kinder kennen. (John stockt.) Sag's mir bitte John. Bitte sag's mir.“ John Smith: „Wie kannst du denken ich würde Lügen. Als wir uns küssten war das gelogen?“ Joan: „War es nicht. Nein.“ John Smith: „Dieser Doctor, er klingt wie ein – wie ein... Prinz aus einem Märchen. Würdest du das vorziehen? Bin ich nicht gut genug?“ Joan: „Das ist nicht wahr. Das stimmt nicht.“ John Smith: „Ich muss gehen.“ Joan: „Aber mit einer Sache hat Martha recht. Es sind noch Kinder. John Smith würde sie nicht kämpfen lassen. Vergessen wir den Doctor. Der John Smith den ich kennen gelernt hab... Er weiß das es falsch ist. Nicht wahr?“ Mann: (Off.) „Mister Smith, wenn ich bitte dürfte.“ John Smith: „Hab ich dir Wahl?“ (John küsst Joan. Dann geht er davon. Joan schaut nachdenklich.) ---- * (Tim fällt eine Entscheidung.) (Tim und Hutchinson schichten weiter Barrikaden auf.) Hutchinson: „Leg den Sandsack richtig hin. Er könnte über leben und Tod entscheiden.“ Tim: „Nicht bei uns beiden.“ Hutchinson: „Was plapperst du wieder? Tim: ' „Es gibt einen Krieg. (''Flashbacks werden gezeigt.) Wir kämpfen zusammen. Ich hab's gesehen. Nicht hier – nicht jetzt.“ '''Hutchinson: „Was meinst du damit?“ Tim: „Das wir beide das hier überleben. Und vielleicht, (Er holt die Uhr hervor.) bekam ich diese Uhr... damit ich helfen kann. Tut mir Leid.“ (Tim läuft davon.) Hutchinson: „Latimer DU FEIGER HUND!!!“ Tim: „Ja Sir. Wenn sie das sagen.“ ---- Baines:'' „'Time Lord'!“ Jenny: „In dem Gerät.“ Baines:'' „''Alles was er ist liegt in den Händen eines Schuljungen verborgen. Aber jetzt wissen wir es. Wir müssen nur noch diesen Jungen finden und seine Uhr''.'' (flüstert.) Worauf warten wir denn noch? ATTACKEEE!!!“'' ---- * (Nachdem die Vogelscheuchen niedergeschossen wurden sieht sich Rocastle die „Leichen“ genauer an.) Rocastle: „Nur Stroh. Wie er's (Baines.) gesagt hat. Stroh!“ Hutchinson: (zu John.) „Dann ist keiner Tot Sir. Wir haben niemanden getötet.“ ---- * (Rocastle wird von „Lucy“ umgebracht.) Rocastle: „Mister Smith, ich habe heute Abend wunderliche Dinge gesehen. Aber nichts auf Gottes weiter Erde wird mich dazu bringen dieses Kind (Lucy Catright.) auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückzulassen. (Streckt ihr die Hand entgegen.) Komm mit mir.“ Lucy: '' „Du bist witzig.“ '''Rocastle: „Das ist wahr. Jetzt komm nimm meine Hand.“ Lucy: ' „Sehr witzig.“ (''Lucy zieht ihre Waffe und vaporisiert Rocastle.) '''Rocastle: „Ahhhhh!!!“ (alle sind schockiert.) '''''Lucy: „Und jetzt? Wer erschießt mich? Freiwillige vor.“ John Smith: „Nehmt die Waffen runter.“ Hutchinson: „Aber Sir, unser Direktor...“ John Smith: '„Ich werde das nicht erlauben. Es reicht. Sie werden sich zurückziehen.“ (''Baines betritt die Szene.) Hutchinson, sie führen die anderen ruhig und geordnet zurück in die Schule.“ '''Hutchinson: „Aber Sir...“ John Smith: „Tun sie was ich sage.“ Baines: „Na macht schon. (feuert in die Luft.) REEENNT!“ Martha: „Kommen sie.“ Baines: „SOLDATEN! STEHT WIEDER AUF!!“ ---- (Tim, ein Stockwerk über ihnen, öffnet die Uhr, und lässt einen Stoß grellen Lichts zu Decke gehen.) Mr. Clark: „'Time Lord'.“ Baines'': ' „Da.“ 'Jenny: ' „Hoch mit euch!“ (''Sofort geht die Familie die Treppe rauf.) Hutchinson: „Worauf warten sie? Nach draußen!“ (Die Junge rennen nach draußen.) ---- John Smith: „Jetzt raus, ich besteh' darauf. Wenn noch Jungs hier sind werd ich sie finden.“ (Er öffnet eine Tür, dahinter warten die Vogelscheuchen. Sofort schließt er sie wieder.) John Smith: „Die Zeichen, steh'n auf Rückzug.“ (Joan und Martha rennen weiter.) ---- (John Smith, Martha und Joan haben sich im Gebüsch unweit des Campus versteckt. Vor dem Schultor steht die Tardis, die die Familie stolz anpreist.) Mr. Clark: „DOOOCTOOOR! DOOOCTOOOR! KOMMEN SIE ZURÜCK DOCTOR! KOMMEN SIE HERAUS. KOMMEN SIE HERAUS UND HOLEN SIE SICH IHREN PREIS:“ '''''Baines: „Kommen sie mein Doctorchen. Seien sie ein braver junge und kommen sie zu der Familie.“ Jenny: '' „SETZEN WIR DEM EIN ENDE!“ '''Martha: „Sie erkennen das Ding. Oder?“ Jenny: ''' „Kommen sie raus '''Doctor. Lo – os!“ John Smith: „Ich hab das noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen.“ Martha: „Aber sie werden den Namen doch noch wissen?“ (Sie sehen einander an.) Joan: ' „Es tut mir Leid John aber... aber du hast darüber geschrieben. Der blaue Kasten. Du träumtest von einem blauen Kasten.“ '''John Smith: '(Panisch/ traurig.) „Ich bin ni... Ich bin John Smith und mehr will ich nicht sein. Ich bin John Smith. Mit seinem Leben. Und seiner Arbeit. Und der der er liebt. Wieso kann ich nicht er sein? Ist er kein guter Mann?“ '''Joan: „Oh doch, doch das ist er..“ John Smith: „Ich will nicht gehen!“ Martha: '(''Sieht zu ihm.) „Aber wir brauchen den '''Doctor.“ John Smith: „Und was bin ich dann? Nichts. Nicht mehr als eine Geschichte.“ (Sie gehen davon..) '''''Baines: „Eine weiter Phrase und wir müssen gar nicht mehr warten. Der Doctor Mister Smith, der Bengel mit samt der Uhr... sie werden kommen.“ ---- John Smith: „Ich muss dahin gehen. Bevor noch jemand stirbt.“ Martha: „Das geht nicht.“ (Joan setzt sich zu ihn.) Joan: „Martha können wir gar nichts tun?“ Martha: „Ohne die Uhr jedenfalls nicht.“ John Smith: „Kannst du als seine Begleiterin nichts unternehmen? was genau tust für ihn überhaupt? weshalb braucht er dich?“ Martha: „Weil er einsam ist.“ John Smith: „Und du willst das ich wieder dieser Mann werde?“ ---- * (John weigert sich sein wahres ich anzuerkennen.) (Martha hält John die Uhr hin.) Martha: „Halten sie sie.“ John Smith: „Niemals.“ Martha: „Bitte halten sie sie einfach.“ Tim: „Die sagte ich soll sie suchen die Uhr will es. Joan: „Du hattest die Uhr die ganze Zeit? Wieso hast du sie behalten? Tim: „Weil sie gewartet hat. Und später weil ich solche Angst hatte. Vor, dem Doctor.“ Joan: „Warum?“ Tim: „Weil... ich ihn gesehen hab.. Er ist, wie Feuer, Eis und Wut. (kommt langsam näher.) Er ist wie die Nacht, der Sturm, das Herz der Sonne. ...“ John Smith: „Aufhören!“ Tim: „... Er ist ewig, er brennt im lauf der Zeit und betrachtet das Universums.“ John Smith: „Aufhören, ich sagte aufhören.“ Tim: „Und, er ist wunderbar.“ (Martha lächelt.) Joan: „Ich hab immer noch, dein Buch.“ John Smith: „Das sind nur Geschichten. Joan: „Wir wissen das dass nicht stimmt. Vielleicht steht darin etwas.“ ---- Tim: „Sie zerstören das Dorf.“ John Smith: „Die Uhr!“ (greift danach.) Joan: „John. Tu's nicht.“ (Er hält sie behutsam.) Tim: „Hören sie es?“ John Smith: „Er schläft. Und will geweckt werden.“ Tim: „Wieso redet er mir?“ Doctor'':' „Ooohh niederschwelliges Telepatischesfeld, bist damit zur Welt gekommen. Es ist ein Synaptisches...“ (''John stockt. Er unterdrückt es.) John: (unsicher.) „Redet er so?“ Martha: „Das ist er gewesen. Er kommt wieder wenn sie die Uhr aufmachen.“ John Smith: (weinerlich.) „Du hast es gewusst. Du hast nichts unternommen als Miss Refern und ich... Martha: „Ich- Ich wusste nich wie ich sie stoppen soll. Er gab mir eine Liste mit Dingen die ich machen soll.“ John Smith: „Er dachte nicht an die Möglichkeit sich zu verlieben?“ Martha: „Nein.“ John Smith: „Was für ein Mann ist das? Und du verlangst von mir das ich sterbe?“ Martha: „Irgendwann wär's auch so vorbei gewesen. Er sagte die Familie hätte einen begrenzten Lebenszyklus und müsste deshalb einen Time Lord verzehren. Sonst wär'n sie nach drei Monaten eh Tot. Wie Eintagsfliegen sagte er.“ John Smith: „Du hattest den Auftrag mich umzubringen.“ Martha: „Da draußen sterben grade Menschen. Diese Leute brauchen ihn. Und ich 'brauche ihn. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie der Mann ist. Hab ihn grade erst kennengelernt, ist nicht lange her aber... Er ist mein all und alles. Und er würdigt mich nicht eines Blickes ist mir völlig egal. Den ich lieb ihn wie verrückt. Und Hoffentlich hat er nicht mitbekommen das ich das sage.“ (''Es kracht laut.) '''Tim: „Die Einschläge kommen näher." John Smith: „Wieso hab ich nicht eher dran gedacht ich geb ihnen die. Nur die Uhr, die können gehen und ich bleib so wie jetzt.“ Martha: „Das dürfen sie nicht machen.“ John Smith: „Die sollen ihren Doctor haben.“ Martha: „Das wird er nicht zulassen.“ John Smith: „Wenn die bekommen haben was sie wollen, dann, dann...“ Joan: ' „...Dann wird alles – vernichtet. Hatte nie bis zum Ende gelesen. Diese Kreaturen sie würden unsterblich. Sie würden sich vermehren und erobern. Das hier ist der Krieg auf jeder Welt. Und für jedes Kind.“ (''John steht da. Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen.) '''Joan: „Martha? Timephy? Lasst ihr uns...kurz allein für einen Moment.“ (Martha und Tim gehen raus. John weint. Joan tritt zu ihm und nimmt ihn in den Arm.) ---- * (Die Uhr zeigt John und Joan ein alternatives, gemeinsames Leben. / John fällt eine Entscheidung.) Joan: '„Wenn ich dir das nur abnehmen könnte... würd ich es tun.“ (''John wirkt wie paralysiert.) 'Joan: '„Ich hatte gehofft das... (schluckt die Tränen runter.) Aber meine Hoffnungen sind nicht wichtig.“ '''John Smith: (sieht sie an.) „Er wird dich nicht lieben.“ Joan: '''„Wenn er nicht wie du ist will ich das überhaupt nicht. Nach dem Tod meine Mannes da, da, dachte ich, ich hätte nie gedacht das ich... noch mal- und dann kamst du. Du warst so...“ '''John Smith: „Und es war echt. Ich wollte nicht... Ich dachte wirklich...“ Joan: '„Lass mal sehen. (''sie nimmt die Uhr in die Hand.) Dieses verflixte Ding. Dummes, dummes, Ding. Ich kann nicht mal was hören mit mir redet es nicht.“ (John legt seine Hand mit auf die Uhr. Er konzentriert sich. Flashback's einer alternativen Zukunft werden gezeigt.. John und Joan auf ihrer Hochzeit, sie küssen sich. / Die Smith's in einem Schlafzimmer, John hält ein Baby im Arm, Joan sitzt neben ihm. / Die Smith's spazieren durch einen Wald. Drei Kinder laufen lachend umher. / Ein gealterter John liegt im Sterben, Joan ist bei ihm.) '''John Smith: (alt.) „Sie sind in Sicherheit oder? Die Kinder. Die Enkelkinder. Alle in Sicherheit nicht wahr?“ Joan: (Off.) „Alle sind in Sicherheit. Und sie lieben dich alle sehr John.“ John Smith: (alt.) „Dann... ist es getan. Danke.“ (Der alte John schließt langsam die Augen. Flashback.) John Smith: „Hast du gesehen?“ Joan: ''' „Der '''Time Lord erlebt viele Abenteuer. (Pause.) Aber so ein Leben wird er niemals führen können.“ John Smith: „Doch ich könnte es!“ (Ein weiterer Einschlag, grelles Licht erhellt kurz John's Gesicht. Er betrachtet verbissen die Uhr.) Joan: ' „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“ ---- * (''John gibt der Familie das was sie verlangt.) ''Baines: „Wir zersprengen sie zu Staub, dann brennen wir sie zu Glas UND DANACH ZERSCHMETTERN WIR SIE ERNEUT!“ (Ein Geräusch die Familie dreht sich um. John bewegt sich ängstlich durch das Schiff auf sie zu.) John: „Hören sie...“ (Eine Erschütterung, John schwankt und versucht in einer Drehung die Balance zu halten, dabei berührt er Ungeschick ein paar Wandschalter.) John: „Hören sie jetzt bitte mit dem Beschuss auf. Mehr verlange ich nicht ich tu was sie wollen. Aufhören!“ Baines: „Sagen sie bitte.“ John: „Bitte.“ (Baines und Jenny schieben jeweils eine Regler nach unten. Die Beschüsse hören auf.) Jenny: „Einen Moment. (schnieft.) Noch immer ein Mensch.“ John: „Ich ich kann nicht behaupteten das ich es verstehe. Ich begreif nichts aber glauben sie mir das ich Unschuldig bin. Er machte aus mir John Smith. Ich hatte also, also keine Kontrolle darüber.“ (Er berührt erneut eine Konsole. Zuckt zusammen.) Jenny: „Er hat sich wohl nicht nur zum Menschen gemacht. Sondern auch gleich zum Idioten.“ Baines: „Ist das selbe oder?“ John: „Mir ist egal was mit diesem Doctor und ihnen geschieht. Ich will nur das sie gehen. Also hab ich mich entschieden. (Hält ihnen mit ausgestreckten' Arm die Uhr entgegen''.) Sie können ihn haben. Da, nehmen sie schon.“ (Baines kommt zögern näher, er nimmt sie an sich.) ''Baines:'' „Endlich!... (Die anderen beobachten ihn aufmerksam. Immer noch auf die Uhr fixiert greift sich Baines John am Kragen zieht ihn zu sich...) ''Baines:'' „Glauben sie nicht das dass ihr Leben rettet.“ (...und schubst ihn zu Boden. Im fallen löst John per Berührung mehrere Schalter aus.) ''Baines:'' „Jetzt werte Familie... werden wir uns das Leben eines '''Time Lords einverleiben.“ (Er öffnet sie, alle Schniefen. Nichts passiert.) Baines: „Nur leerer Müll!“ John: (atmet schwer.) „Wo ist er hin?“ Baines: „Sagen Sie's mir!“ (Wirft ihm die Uhr zu. Er fängt sie reflexartig. Sieht ihn streng an. Steht auf.) Doctor: „Ohhh! Jetzt hab ich's. Wisst ihr was ich glaube? Das ihr Opfer einer eufariptischen Täuschung geworden seit. Ist ein wenig wie Bauchreden für die Nase. Ist Standard Programm in manchen Teilen der Galaxie, aber eines muss ich sagen. (setzt seine Brille auf.Beugt sich demonstrativ über eine Anzeige.) Gruselige Werte auf dem Hydrokilometer. Sieht aus als hättet ihr ein Energie Feedback das durch die Retrostabilisatoren fließt geradewegs, zurück in die primären Hitzekonverter. Ohh! (hhhchhh!) Eines hätt ich an eurer Stelle gemacht. Ich hätte verhindert das einer wie ich Knöpfe drückt. Jedoch, ich will fair sein, und gebe euch einen guten Rat. Lauft!“ (Ein Alarm ertönt, eine Überlastung der Systeme droht. Der Doctor läuft davon.) Baines: „Schnell raus! Los raus hier!“ (Die Familie ergreift die Flucht. Außenansicht. Die 5 rennen von dem Raumschiff weg. Seine Umrisse leuchten grün auf. Dann explodiert es in einem gewaltigen Feuerball. Die Familie wird von der Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen. Als sie wieder aufsehen, steht der Doctor über ihnen und schaut finster auf sie herab.) ---- * (Der Doctor belegt die Familie mit einer jeweils ausgefeilten und ewigen Bestrafung. Mr. Clark wird in Ketten gelegt. Jenny in ein Schwarzes Loch geworfen. Lucy in einen Spiegel verbannt. Baines Zeit wird eingefroren. Starr wie eine Statue hat der Doctor ihn wie eine Vogelscheuche angezogen und lässt ihn auf den Feldern stehen.) Baines: (Off.) „Nie erhob er seine Stimme. Das war das schlimme am Zorn des Time Lords. Dann begriffen wir warum dieser Doctor, der bereist gegen Götter, und Dämonen kämpfte vor uns weggelaufen war und sich versteckt hatte. Er tat es aus Güte. Meinen Vater wickelte er in unzerstörbare Ketten, geschmiedet im Herzen eines Zwergsterns. Meine Mutter lockte er in den Ereignishorizont einer kollabierenden Galaxie wo sie für immer, gefangen ist. Meine Schwester besucht er immer noch. Einmal, jedes Jahr. Ich frage mich ob er ihr jeweils verzeihen wird. Da, könnt ihr sie sehen? Er hat sie im Spiegel eingesperrt. In jedem Spiegel. Immer wenn ihr euer Spiegelbild ansieht und sich etwas im Hintergrund bewegt nur für einen Augenblick... ist sie es. Es ist immer sie. Und für mich, fror er die Zeit ein. Er lässt mich meine Strafe abarbeiten. Ich stehe auf den Feldern von England und wache über sie. Wir wollten ewig Leben. Also sorgte der Doctor dafür das wir es taten.“ ---- * (Joan Redfern und der Doctor nehmen „Abschied“ voneinander.) (Joan sitzt am Esstisch in Lucy's Haus. Sie hört das öffnen der Tür, steht sofort auf und sieht zum Fenster hinaus. Der Doctor, im alten Look, betritt das Zimmer. Sie sieht ihn nicht an.) Joan: „Ist es geschafft?“ Doctor: „Ist es.“ Joan: „Polizei und Armee sind in der Schule. Die Eltern holen ihre Jungs ab. Ich muss hin. Die haben sicher viele Fragen. Weiß nicht was ich antworten soll.“ (Sie dreht sich zu ihm, muss aber sogleich wieder wegsehen.) Joan: „Du siehst wie vorher aus. Meine Güte sie müssen mir das verzeihen. Fällt mir schwer sie anzusehen. Doctor, ich muss – ich sollte die Doctor nennen. Wo ist er? Joh Smith.“ Doctor: „Hier drin. Irgendwo.“ Joan: „Wie eine Geschichte. Könnten sie ihn wiederholen?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Joan: „Tun sie's?“ Doctor: „Nein.“ Joan: „Ich verstehe, ja... Nun gut. (sieht kurz weg.) Er war viel mutiger als sie. Als es darauf ankam. Dieser... einfache Mann... den sie so verändert haben, er wählte den Tod. Doctor: „Kommen sie mit mir.“ Joan: „Wie war das?“ Doctor: „Reisen sie mit mir.“ Joan: „Als was?“ Doctor: „Meine Gefährtin.“ Joan: „Aber das ist nicht fair. Wie muss ich einem wie ihn erscheinen – Doctor. Ich vermute recht unbedeutend.“ Doctor: „Nein. Wir könnten neu anfangen – fänd ich gut. Sie und ich wir könnten's versuchen. Den alles was John Smith war und ist, ist ebenso ein teil von mir.“ Joan: „Ich kann nicht.“ Doctor: „Bitte kommen sie mit.“ Joan: „Ich kann nicht.“ Doctor: „Wieso nicht?“ Joan: „John Smith ist tot. Und sie sehen wir er aus.“ (Der Doctor geht um den Tisch auf sie zu.) Doctor: „Aber er ist in mir. Er ist noch da. Sehen sie in meine Augen.“ Joan: „Eine Frage. Ich hab nur eine Frage. Und mehr nicht. Hätte der Doctor uns niemals hier besucht,... hätt er nie aus einer Laune geboren – diesen Ort hier gewählt... wär dann jemand umgekommen?“ (Sie sieht ihm in die Augen und er blickt zurück.) Joan: '(''kühl.) „Sie können gehen.“ (Langsam dreht der Doctor sich um und geht langsam zur Tür. Als sie sich geschlossen hat nimmt Joan John Smith's Tagebuch in die Hände, drückt es sich an die Brust und weint.) ---- * (Martha versucht nach der Offenbarung ihrer Gefühle für den Doctor die wogen zu glätten.) '''Doctor: „Also dann, Molto bene.“ Martha: „Was hat sie gesagt?“ Doctor: „Zeit zu Verschwinden.“ Martha: „Wenn sie wollen kann ich mir ihr...“ Doctor: '(''betont.) „Zeit zu Verschwinden.“ '''Martha: „Ähm, ich wollt nur erwähnen, das was ich gestern sagte also... damit sie zurückkehren hätt ich alles gesagt.“ Doctor: „Oh, ja, natürlich.“ Martha: „Ich bin wirklich nicht...“ Doctor: „Nein, Nein, Nein.“ Martha: „Gut.“ Doctor: „Schön.“ Martha: „Alles klar.“ Doctor: „Ja das wär's wohl. ja. Außer vielleicht... danke für's aufpassen.“ (Der Doctor umarmt Martha herzhaft.) Tim: „'Doctor', Martha.“ Doctor: „Tim Timephy Timster.“ Tim: „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Und ihnen danken. Ich kenne jetzt die Zukunft und weiß was zu machen ist. Er komm oder? Der größte Krieg von allen.“ Martha: „Du musst nicht kämpfen.“ Tim: „Ich sehe das anders.“ Martha: „Du könntest dich verletzen.“ Tim: „Sie sich doch auch. Wenn sie weiter mit ihm reisen hält sie das auf?“ Doctor: „Tim? Wär mir eine Ehre wenn du sie nehmen würdest.“ (Der Doctor gibt Tim die Taschenuhr.) Tim: „Ich hör gar nichts.“ Doctor: „Nein. Ist nur noch ne' Uhr. Aber behalt sie. Als Talisman.“ Martha: „Pass auf dich auf.“ (Martha umarmt Tim und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Doctor schließt die Tardis auf. Martha geht hinein.) Doctor: „Das wird dir gefallen.“ (Der Doctor schließt die Tür. Die Tardis schnauft, die Lampe leuchtet, ihre Konturen verblassen und sie verschwindet.) ---- * Doctor: (Off.) „Im Juni 1914 wurde ein Österreichischer Erzherzog von einem Serben erschossen. Und weil Nationen Verträge mit anderen Nationen hatten, führte das eine zum anderen. So kam es das ein paar Jungs aus England über Französischem Boden liefen. An jenem schrecklichen Tag.“ * (Tim hievt einen verwundeten Hutchinson über das Schlachtfeld.) Tim: „Ein Minute nach. Es ist jetzt. Hutchinson es ist soweit. Jetzt! NACH RECHTS, NACH RECHTS!“ Hutchinson: „Ohh!“ (Sie werfen sich zu Boden. Eine Bombe schlägt unmittelbar an ihrer vorigen stelle in den Boden. Tim sieht sich um.) Tim: „Wir haben's geschafft. Danke Doctor. Komm mein Freund.“ Hutchinson: „Lass mich hier. Ich schaff's nicht. Tim: „Oh doch, was hab ich dir damals versprochen? Komm hoch, das ist ein Befehl.“ (Mit letzter Kraft stapfen sie durch das Schlachtfeld.) ---- Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 29 (Dialoge)